Doughnuts
by Deanne Stevenson
Summary: A GarciaMorgan story


Penelope Garcia passionately hated her aerobics class. She hated getting up an hour and a half early to go to the gym before work. And, she especially detested her pink leotard and tights that showed every lump, bump, and bulge in her body.

Still, she was proud of herself for sticking to her New Year's resolution. She had been to the gym six days a week for the past month and a half. She had lost nearly twenty pounds and two dress sizes.

When she and JJ went shopping last week, they found a great dress for her to wear to Kathleen's engagement party. It was a burgundy strapless gown with hand beading on the front. It emphasized what JJ called "her attributes," which actually meant her cleavage.

Penelope could smell fresh doughnuts as she loaded her gym bag into her car. She would have loved going into the coffee shop for a latte and doughnuts. "How awful to put a bakery next door to a gym," she thought, annoyed. She drove off quickly so she would not succumb to temptation.

Kathleen O'Meara worked in the accounting office of the FBI. She was marrying a prominent DC attorney. Their engagement party at the Hilton Washington was expected to be a gala event. Most of the people from the BAU would be attending, including Derek Morgan.

She couldn't exactly remember when she knew she was in love with Derek. Penelope liked him from the first moment they met. He had an easy smile and ways of making you feel as if you had always known him. While he flirted shamelessly at the office, he had the reputation of being an exemplary agent in the field. She knew that Gideon and Hotch respected him and the senior profilers are very hard markers.

Perhaps it was the day of the explosion when she realized her feelings. Morgan and Hotch were working on a case in Annandale, Virginia, thirty miles north of their office. Penelope saw an explosion on her television screen. While the news report said it was a gas main leak, she knew instinctively the blast was related to the serial bombing case the agents were on.

Watching the video of the fire, she prayed aloud as she dialed Derek's cell number. "Please answer." Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Please, God, let him be okay." His phone rang and rang. "No, no, no. Please, please answer." She wanted to scream.

Finally, "yeah….it's Morgan," he said a little breathlessly.

In that moment of almost losing him, Penelope Garcia understood how much he meant to her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the day of Kathleen's party, JJ and Penelope had early spa appointments. They got massages and facials, manicures and pedicures. JJ had her hair done in an updo for the event. Penelope wore her hair long and curly. It was sprayed with glitter. They did each other's makeup and were ready by six. JJ's dress was a pale green gown with a gold and dark green cocktail jacket. Penelope wore her burgundy formal and a black velvet evening cape. She had high heels dyed to match her gown but, since she was driving, she wore sneakers and carried her heels in a bag.

It was a forty minute drive to the Hilton Washington. Penelope got out of the car and handed her keys to the valet. If JJ hadn't reminded her to change her shoes, she would have gone to the party in Reeboks.

They were seated at a table with the rest of their team. Aaron and Haley Hotchner were sipping cocktails. Aaron was relaxed and laughing, in stark contrast to his stoic office persona. Jason Gideon and his long time girlfriend, Doris Franklin, were on the dance floor. Emily Prentiss looked chic in black and silver gown with a slit up one side of the skirt. She was with a tall, blond man she introduced only as "Justin." She said he was an old friend from college.

Taking their seats, the girls observed many people from work. Noticeably absent, however, were Morgan and Reid. When JJ enquired about them, Hotch explained that Derek was driving so they would no doubt be late.

As time passed, Penelope became increasingly agitated. How could this happen tonight of all nights? She'd worked so hard to look attractive for him. Tonight was to be the night Morgan would see her differently.

Some weeks earlier, Penelope confided to JJ her true feelings for Derek. "We flirt and joke together. We're great friends, but he doesn't see me romantically," she said sadly. "Look," replied JJ, "he only sees you at the office. He needs to see you in a different environment. Kathleen's party will be a great opportunity for him to see another side of you. And Pen," she said encouragingly, "friendship is the best foundation for a long term relationship."

It was nearing nine o'clock when Reid and Morgan arrived. Penelope would have been furious but Derek immediately apologized to everyone at the table. There had been a horrific accident on The Beltway and they'd been stuck in a traffic jam for an hour and a half. Penelope had never seen either man in formal wear before. Derek looked so elegant in his black tuxedo, it almost took her breath away. She never appreciated how good-looking Spencer Reid was until she saw him in his grey tux. JJ was eying Reid with interest. "Do you think his socks match?" JJ joked, leaning in close to Penelope.

As JJ and Reid headed out to the dance floor, a female FBI agent approached their table. "Derek, Derek, Derek," she screeched, "you promised to dance with me tonight." She was more than a little drunk and very obnoxious as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to dance. Morgan was heading back to the table when "Sexyback" began to play. "Derek, it's my turn." It was Natalie, a receptionist from the front desk, who began to gyrate in front of him.

Penelope was getting discouraged. She might have cried but she refused to let anyone see her with her makeup running down her face in streams. While Derek danced, she sullenly stirred her drink, wishing for the night to be over.

As the lights were lowered to a twinkling starlight effect, the DJ announced a song by "The Righteous Brothers." Penelope saw Derek coming back to the table. A girl from payroll stopped him. "I'm sorry," she heard him say. "This one is for me and my girl over there." He glanced toward Penelope. He held out his hand to pull her to her feet. "Come on, Pen," Morgan smiled. Her heart began pounding wildly as he led her onto the floor. "I love this song," she told him. "I know. That's why I requested it."

Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time………

And time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love, I need your love

God speed your love to me………..

Feeling his strong arms around her was the fulfillment of every fantasy she'd ever had. "You look beautiful," he said softly. She quivered with excitement as she felt his lips brush her cheek. If this was a dream, she prayed she would never awaken. She was holding Derek, her Derek. His hard body was warm against hers. Oh God, he felt so good!

The dance floor was crowded with couples but, to Penelope, nothing existed but the two of them. A sense of serenity swept over her, as if everything in the world was perfect.

Handsome Derek, whose smile brightened even her most difficult days, the man she admired, laughed with, worried about and loved from the depth of her soul was kissing her. She closed her eyes and danced, lost in the music, the moment, and Derek Morgan.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,

To the open arms of the sea.

Lonely rivers sigh "Wait for me, wait for me.

I'll be coming home. Wait for me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Drawing her closer to him, he quickly kissed her again. And he was gone.

When Penelope opened her eyes, the soft starlight effect had been replaced with brightly colored, pulsating lights. "An oldie by Donna Summer" the DJ announced, and the pounding rhythm of "Hot Stuff" began to play. Across the dance floor she saw Hotch, Derek, and the rest of the BAU team heading out the entryway.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Penelope Garcia, Doris Franklin, and Haley Hotchner sat at their table watching the waiters clean up. The ice was melted in their drinks. Penelope looked out across the empty dance floor and sighed. No one was left in the hall except them and a few hard core drinkers who never leave a bar until it's closed.

Haley was talking with her husband on her cell. She was agitated but controlled her voice. "You're going where?...Galveston?……a serial sexual sadist……five bodies……right……Look, you're breaking up. Call me when you land……yeah, love you, too……Bye."

"Ready to go, girls?" Haley asked. The Hotchners, Doris and Gideon had driven up to Washington together. Since Hotch drove their car back to the BAU, Penelope was driving home.

"Do you think we could get some coffee? I'm half asleep," Doris yawned.

"There's a 24 hour Coffee Hut that on 14th Street. Aaron and I used to meet in there when we were dating," Haley told her.

Penelope picked up her purse, preparing to leave. "I'd love a latte. Maybe we can get some doughnuts, too."


End file.
